


Baby, Now We Got Bad Blood

by casual alien (creamsicleSteam)



Series: We Are the Kids You Never Loved [5]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Backstory, F/M, Fake AH Crew, Robbery, failed robbery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 18:44:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5977252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creamsicleSteam/pseuds/casual%20alien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I dunno who you think you are, Blondie, but we were here first!" </p><p>"Geoff? Geoff Ramsey? Really? I'd expected better than a two man crew robbing a small time convenience store with that kind of name."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby, Now We Got Bad Blood

**Author's Note:**

> this takes place before jack and geoff hire anyone else full time

Geoff planned a heist. Nothing too big, because his crew was still pretty small, but a decent heist nonetheless. He knew he could always call in people from RT if he needed to, he didn't necessarily want to this time however, so he didn't, which in hindsight was probably a mistake. 

The target was just a small convenience store on Morningwood street, not far from Vespucci Beach. 

The plan itself was fairly simple. Get in, get out, get away, don't get shot. He had a team of three for this heist, the store being so small it didn't warrant more than that. Geoff and Jack would go in and threaten the cashier a bit, the basic robbery spiel. Then his man outside would be parked across the street for a quick getaway. 

Everything was going fine until they got there. They wanted to hit it in the morning, Geoff's idea, because of the street name, so they had everything ready the night before. It wasn't until they were in the store that they realised something was up. They didn't go in guns blazing, per Jacks request, instead walking in with the pretence of buying something. There was a single other civvy in the store with them, which wouldn't really cause an issue, they could just wait for him to leave to avoid casualties. 

Everything was going fine, until another crew walked in the store, guns blazing. There were only two of them as well, but that another crew was in the store at all was a huge problem. 

Geoff and Jack shared a startled look. This was not supposed to happen. Without thinking, Geoff draws his own gun and points it at the lady who seems to be the leader of the others, at least out of those in the store. 

"I dunno who you think you are, Blondie, but we were here first!" Geoff shouts before being bumped into by the only other civilian in the store. "God damn it! Get down!" He directs at the civilian, turning his gun toward him briefly before turning it back to the blonde woman, currently making sure the cashier was putting money in the bag. Jack's gun was pointed at the other woman with her, for lack of a better idea. 

"Geoff." Jack says in a warning tone. This was going south _fast_. They'd have the cops on them in no time if this kept up. He definitely didn't want to end up in police custody again. They needed to figure out what was happening and quickly. 

"Geoff? Geoff Ramsey? Really? I'd expected better than a two man crew robbing a small time convenience store with that kind of name." The blonde woman said. 

"Yeah, well, at least you've heard my name. Who the hell are you?" Geoff shoots back. 

"My name is Griffon. We're the Snakeskins." She says a prideful smirk on her face. 

"Snakes, really?" Geoff attempts to keep a straight face but is unsure how well he does. Snakes are terrifying. 

"You got something better? What's your crew called?" Griffon looks so, so unimpressed and it actually hurts Geoff to be looked at like he's the scum of the earth, which, well. He's not sure why, because at this moment he absolutely _detests_ her. 

"We're the Fake AH Crew." Geoff announces with no small amount of pride. 

"What's the AH stand for?" Griffon asks. 

Geoff flusters, sputtering out a _shut up_ before he's bumped into again. 

"God- Didn't I tell you to get down?" He says, pointing the gun at the person for the second time. "Do it again and I'm gonna shoot you."

"Geoff, they've got the money, they're leaving." Jack says and goddamn it, when he was distracted they made a run for it. They didn't even have time to catch up with them, the police would be on them any minute now. 

Geoff makes an aborted frustrated sound before announcing that it's time to go. 

They get outside to find their getaway driver is nowhere to be found. Griffon and the other girl making a run for it to their own car.

"Son of a bitch!" Geoff shouts. Nothing about this was going his way. 

Jack doesn't give Geoff time to think of an alternative getaway before he's running up to a car waiting at the lights, opening the door and pulling out the driver and shouting at Geoff to hurry up. 

This is how they find out Jack is the best getaway driver Geoff has ever had the pleasure of being in a car with. 

Back at their "Base" they go over what happened. Their base being a nonchalant little house in a suburb. 

This is when Geoff finds out that while he and Griffon were arguing, Jack was chatting up the other girl Griffon had with her. Geoff is no less than furious. 

"What did you want me to do, shoot up the entire store? Come on, Geoff. You were too busy flirting to notice what I was doing, you can't even say anything!" Jack is unimpressed and a bit annoyed. 

"No! I don't know! I wasn't flirting! I hate her! God, I wanna marry her!" Geoff replies and they just stare at each other for a minute before starting to laugh and then laughing uncontrollably. 

"That has gotta be the worst heist of my _life_!" Geoff gets out between breaths. 

"God, you looked like a kicked puppy when she asked what the AH stood for." Jack returns. 

"Who was that girl you were talking to, anyway?" Geoff asks. 

"Her name is Caiti, she's Australian. She's nice." Jack blushes a bit. 

"Do you have a crush on the enemy, Jack?" Geoff teases him. 

"At least I didn't spend ten minutes arguing with her just to announce I wanna marry her." Jack retorts. 

"Hey, Griffon is infuriating. She's also beautiful." Geoff has nothing further to say on the matter after Jack hums his sympathies. 

They agree that they need to hire more people so they don't get a repeat of their getaway driver. 

 

The next time Geoff runs into Griffon it's at a party of a mutual acquaintance. He's having a good time drinking away his problems until he lays eyes on her at the same time she notices him. They send each other heated glares from across the room. 

If they end up having hate-makeouts by the end of the night it's nothing Jack needs to know.

**Author's Note:**

> i said next week i lied  
> i start working next week too though so updates will probably slow down a bit around then


End file.
